A peek at an alternate universe
by secret-myth-girl
Summary: Alternative to Doomsday and after. don't kill me... read first.


'What's wrong now mum?" Rose asked into her mobile. Jackie was at home, stuck with the babysitting job. The two babies were lying on their backs on the floor, one drooling on a teething ring. Jackie looked at them and then looked out the window just behind them.

"They're acting strange." She answered uncertainly. Rose laughed. "Mum, they are bound to do that you know." The baby with the large hazel brown eyes and a head full of dark brown hair stretched up her arms to Jackie- or rather the phone. "Um rose? I think Anna thinks that you're the phone… or something." Rose sighed on the other end. "Mum, they're not stupid you know." Jackie blinked, watching Anna as her small face turned into a frown, her tiny lips moving quietly. "I never said that they were stupid. Anyway, when are you coming home?"

"Mama!" Anna suddenly said. She grinned toothlessly, her little fingers wriggling for the phone that Jackie held. Rose paused. "Mum? Who said that?" There was a silence, only filled by Anna now babbling her word happily. Her brother looked over at her, gnawing on the teething ring. He gurgled and dropped the ring onto the floor near him. He stretched his arms up to Jackie as well. "Um Rose? I think they want to talk to you or something…"

"Well then put me on the speaker mum." Rose ordered. They twins had started to shout now, their faces screwing up. Jackie looked astounded at the two babies, demanding the phone. Slowly, she put the phone on speaker and laid it on the floor between them. The both turned their heads to the phone, their large eyes watching it, silent. "Mama?" Rose heard one asking. She laughed. "Yes I'm here babies." Their faces exploded with delight and Anna snatched the phone off the floor and hugged it. She started babbling into the wrong end of the phone happily. Jackie took the phone off Anna. Her bottom lip jaunted out and started to tremble, but then Jackie gave her the phone back the right way. She continued to talk to Rose, pausing every so often to make sure she was listening. Her brother started to cry, his large blue eyes filled with tears. Rose heard him from the other end of the phone. "Anna? Can I Talk to Titus now?" Anna blinked and looked over at her brother. Her lips formed a small 'o' and she passed the phone over to him, scrunching up her clothing, watching him. He clutched the phone. "Mama?" He asked quietly. "I'm here Ti." He grinned, his feet waving about in the air. He started to babble happily into the phone. Seeing as everything was under control for the next five minutes or so Jackie crept out of the lounge room and into the kitchen. She sat down and sighed, wondering if she would have enough time to make a cup of tea when the twins started screeching. Jackie ran out and saw them fighting over the phone, both had bright red faces. Rose was trying to shout over them. She plucked up the phone and took it off speaker. "What went wrong?" She asked as Anna rolled back onto her back and started to chew on one of her toes. Titus was playing with his hands, sniveling now and then. "Oh I think Anna wanted to talk again and Titus wouldn't let her. I'll be coming home soon anyway, just finishing up with some stuff here. Give them a bottle and then put them down for a sleep." Jackie sighed, and glanced down at the babies, not one bit amused. "Sure thing Rose. But I'm not doing this ever again! They're a nightmare." Rose laughed. "You said that last time too mum." She reminded her before she rang off. Jackie put the phone down on a near by coffee table and then went back to the kitchen, muttering about babies, aliens and life. She grabbed two bottles of milk out of the fridge and then put them into the microwave to warm them up. She walked back out to see how things were. Titus waved his arms around in the air and Jackie picked him up. He clung to her, a fist going into his mouth. Jackie walked back into the kitchen, absent mindedly rubbing his back. She gathered the bottles and then walked out and placed them on the coffee table. She put Titus in his bouncer and placed a bib on him. Anna saw what was happening and made an angry noise, determined not to be left out. Jackie placed her in the bouncer next to her brother's and then gave them their bottles. They drank happily, and for once everything was peaceful and quiet. Jackie took them out one at a time and burped them, then picked them both up and proceeded upstairs, both yawning. She tucked Titus into his cot and then tucked Anna in hers. Titus fell asleep immediately, but Anna watched Jackie silently, sucking her thumb. Jackie sighed and picked up a small pink teddy bear from the floor and placed it in the cot with her. Anna smiled and pulled out her thumb and grabbed the teddy, hugging it. She slowly drifted off to sleep, one of the paws in her mouth. Jackie backed out of the room quietly and closed the door. It was only then did she let a large sigh escape her. She walked back downstairs and turned the television on softly. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa, savoring the bliss silence that came ever so rarely into the house. The front door banged open and then was shut. Rose came through, her arms stacked with things. She dumped them on the armchair and sank down next to Jackie her eyes closed. Jackie took one look at her and said "You're working yourself too much Rose. Too much stress. Take a day off tomorrow or something." Rose opened an eye and peered at Jackie. "I can't. Torchwood is working on something major and I have to be there." She pushed herself up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. "Were they much trouble?" She asked as she walked back. Jackie looked over the sofa at her, her eyebrows raised. "When are they not Rose- that's the question. They're always trouble unless they're asleep. I still don't know why you didn't tell him." Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. _Here it comes. The lecture._ She thought. Jackie launched into a well rehearsed talk about how Rose should have told him that it was she who was pregnant- and not her mother. When Jackie drew for a breath Rose took the chance. "I did it so that he didn't have to worry. Alright?" Jackie blinked rapidly for a moment. "Oh." Rose nodded. "He worried enough when I travelled with him…" She drifted off, her mind going back to the days that she had with him. She sighed and walked towards the stairs. Jackie let her go, turning back to the television.

When Rose reached the landing she heard a small sob. Curious she opened the twins door a crack and peered in at them. Anna's hand was sticking out of the cot, trying to grasp her teddy which somehow had fallen out of the cot. Anna wriggled her hand but the long sleeves made it worse, rubbing on her skin. She spluttered, and then went to full crying mode, tears and wailing. Rose rushed in and picked up Anna's teddy and placed it into the cot. Her crying ceased to quiet sobs and sniffles as she gazed at Rose. Rose kneeled on the floor, starting to work on Anna's hand. She gently turned her hand and pushed it back through the bars. Anna shoved her teddy aside and held up her arms. Rose smiled slightly and stood up and picked her daughter up out of the cot. Anna clung to her, her small hands gripping her clothing. Rose held her close, had hand gently running through her soft dark brown hair. Anna hiccupped, her small shoulders jolting. Rose kissed her head fondly, hugging her tightly- but gently. _If only you were here. It would make things so much easier…_ Rose thought, biting her lip to stop saying things out loud. Titus whimpered from his cot, awake now his wide eyes watching them. Rose smiled and went over and –with some difficulty- picked him up from his cot as well. He yawned, a small tooth part way out of the gum showing. Rose sat down with them, holding them both close, humming gently under her breath. Her phone vibrated in her pocket with an incoming message. She pulled out the phone and opened it. Anna pointed at the background on the screen. "Dada." She said brightly, pointing at the man that was in the photo with Rose. Rose looked down at Anna, who was looking up at her. "Dada." She repeated, jabbing the screen with a pudgy finger. Rose smiled, stifling some tears. "Yes you smart little baby. That's your dad." Anna grinned. "Mama, dada." Anna babbled happily while Rose checked the message. Titus watched Anna quietly as she happily babbled out her new words. Titus suddenly grinned and joined it. Rose looked down at them both on her lap, a tear dropping from her cheek. They slowed to a stop with the chanting and looked up at Rose. They stared up at her silently, watching the tears fall. Anna tilted her head to one side, pouting slightly. She grabbed a fistful of Rose's clothing and whimpered, burying her head. Titus shoved a fist into his mouth, staring wide-eyed at his mother. He drew his fist out and copied Anna. "Mwh." He said, puckering his lips and brushing them across Anna's head. She looked sideways at him, her hands still closed around Rose's shirt. He looked back up at Rose and put a hand to his lips. "Mwh." He said again, pulling his hand away. Rose smiled through her silent tears. "Aw Titus." She said quietly, pulling them both close for a hug. Anna touched her face and drew back her hand. "Swad." She noted quietly. "Dada?" Titus asked. Rose nodded, and pulled them closer. They sat there for several minutes before loud footsteps came to a stop outside the door. It cracked open and Jackie's face popped in. "Rose? Are they alright?" Rose nodded and peered down at them. They had fallen asleep again, their little mouths open slightly. Pulling one hand away for a moment, she wiped her eyes. "We're fine mum." She answered. Jackie nodded once and closed the door again. Rose leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. One of the twins snuggled closer to her, grabbing at her shirt. The other kicked, and rolled over. She tightened her arms around them slightly and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**.**


End file.
